


Love Knot

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Senga likes looking at the members. Senga likes musing aloud about them. Nikaido doesn't like him doing either of these things and sets about proving that he's the only member Senga should be thinking about that way.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Love Knot

"Hey. Hey," Nikaido repeats, elbowing Senga lightly in the side to get his attention.

Senga starts and looks down at him. "Hmm?"

"Quit looking at him," Nikaido demands, pointedly not naming Kitayama, who is getting photographed across the studio.

"I wasn't," Senga argues, and it's a total lie.

"Like hell you weren't." Nikaido twists around in his seat and gets a hand up to grab Senga's hair. "Get down here."

The angle is awkward, but he doesn't care, because now Senga is most definitely paying attention.

"Excuse me," the photographer coughs, and they snap apart, Nikaido spinning back around to face him, schooling his expression into one of blank boredom. "That wasn't what I meant when I said ' _get closer_ ,'" the photographer clarifies, looking somewhere off to their left.

"Sorry," Senga says, and Nikaido looks up to catch his sheepish expression.

"You aren't," Nikaido mutters, but not loud enough for the photographer to hear him. "You're just embarrassed."

Senga only pinches his shoulder in retaliation and Nikaido fights down a yelp.

"You can look too, you know," Senga says when they're done. Kitayama is sprawled out in a chair, his head lolling to one side as he dozes. His shirt is more open than closed, bottom buttons undone to show off his stomach and the top buttons open until half-way down. He does make a pretty nice picture, Nikaido mentally admits, but that's not the point. Senga shouldn't want anyone but _him_. He drags Senga away and finds them a set of chairs around the corner where it's safe; from their current vantage point they can only see Miyata and periodically Yokoo as they line up with Fujigaya for their shot.

"You shouldn't be looking at them," Nikaido starts up again, hoping Senga might see reason when he's not being distracted.

"Why not, though? They're all hot, you know that."

Nikaido bristles. "So? That doesn't mean anything."

"But don't you like Miyacchi's new perm?" Senga pushes. "It's all soft-looking and pretty. It's totally asking for you to get your hands in there and mess it up."

Not so safe, after all. Nikaido scowls. "Leave that to Tamamori. You don't need to touch him."

"I didn't say I was _going_ to. Just that it looks inviting," Senga points out.

"Yeah, well." Of course Senga makes little distinctions like that.

"Aww," Senga coos, "You're totally jealous!"

"And what if I am," Nikaido snaps. He has every right to be. "You're not theirs."

"I'm Kisumai's S," Senga argues.

"You're NiSen's Sen is what you are," Nikaido growls, grabbing Senga's arm and pulling him up. "You're _my_ Sen." He tugs Senga along, heading back towards the room they used to change, hoping that it will be empty - Tamamori and Kitayama had finished before Nikaido and Senga, and Nikaido doesn't know where Tamamori went.

Wherever it was, it isn't the changing room, Nikaido discovers with relief. It's deserted when he shoves Senga inside and locks the door behind them.

Senga faces him, calm and steady. "Nika."

"I just..." Nikaido feels frustrated, not sure how to say what he means. It makes Nikaido nervous when Senga looks at other people like he does, when he makes comments about what he'd like to do with them, to them.

"Looking is different from touching, Nika," Senga says softly. "It's nice to look sometimes. Like pretty pictures or art or whatever. I don't touch anyone but you."

"Well..." Nikaido isn't sure what to say to that. He can't make Senga go through life without appreciating anything he sees. As long as he's able to keep his hands to himself. Nikaido just wishes he wouldn't _say_ things about touching people, then.

"Come on, Nika. Look." Senga gives him a blatant once-over, leer and all, but doesn't move. It makes Nikaido feel hot all over. "See? No touching." Senga grins.

"What!" Nikaido sputters. "That's..."

Senga laughs. "I can control myself, you know."

He's not lying, it seems, and okay, maybe Senga does know where the lines are, and maybe he _hasn't_ crossed them... but Nikaido just wants to make sure that he won't. Maybe he's not so much in control himself.

"Just get over here," he manages, and reaches out to pull Senga close, even as Senga willingly steps into his arms. He gets both hands in Senga's hair this time, holds him in place as he kisses him good and hard. "You're definitely mine," Nikaido mutters against his mouth, and makes sure that Senga can't reply for quite a while.

"Nika," Senga says when they finally pull apart to catch their breath. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright, lip gloss from the photo shoot rubbed off, but lips starting to puff up enticingly instead. Nikaido stares. "Nika," Senga says again, a small smile peeking through his expression like he's trying not to laugh. He slides his hands down from Nikaido's shoulders to his waist and pulls Nikaido flush against him.

The feel of Senga pressed against him makes Nikaido's blood rush, heart pounding. He just _wants_ him, just wants Senga to want him back. Only him. He leans in to kiss Senga again, nips at his lips until Senga opens his mouth, licks at his tongue until Senga is making soft noises, pushing his hips into Nikaido's. He maneuvers him until Senga's back hits the wall.

"What—" Senga starts, but cuts off when Nikaido presses his mouth right against his ear.

"No one will make you feel like I do," he whispers, satisfied to feel Senga shiver. He's going to make Senga come so hard he'll never even think of wanting someone else. Nikaido slides to his knees.

It's not the first time he's done this for Senga, not even close, but it's still much more often that he's got Senga on his knees instead, or on his back. Senga never argues and he likes it when Nikaido fucks him, but Nikaido will show him that he can give him anything he wants; there's no need for anyone else, ever. He presses his lips to the front of Senga's trousers and stares up at him.

"Tell me what you want."

Senga's eyes are wide. "G-go slow," he directs, and Nikaido smiles.

"Alright." He unzips Senga's fly, tugs his pants down his hips a bit, but leaves it at that, mouthing at the line of Senga's cock through his underwear. He can hear Senga's breath catch, keeps going until the cloth is damp from his breath, Senga hard and straining against it.

"Okay," Senga breathes, and Nikaido takes it as permission to continue. His lips are tingling from the roughness of the material and he pulls it out of the way, wrapping his hand around Senga's cock and giving it a few slow strokes. He kisses along Senga's length, the smoothness of his skin a contrast that now feels strange on Nikaido's lips, so he keeps kissing him until it starts to feel normal again. Senga is breathing deeply by the time Nikaido swirls his tongue around his tip, but he's still got his eyes open, watching Nikaido's every move, just as Nikaido wants him to.

Nikaido starts with a slow, shallow bob, teasing almost, waiting for further instructions. It's not long before Senga mutters " _a little more_ ," voice almost as hoarse as if he'd just given a blowjob himself. Nikaido takes him in further, pleased to hear Senga groan as he gets serious about it, lips meeting his fingers where he grips Senga's base. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of Senga on his tongue, the taste of him.

Senga's eyes are dark when Nikaido pulls back for a moment to look at him. Nikaido licks his lips, nervous about his idea, but ready. "Use me," he tells Senga, satisfied when Senga's eyes widen further.

"What? But..."

Nikaido grabs his hands where they rest on his shoulders, guiding them up to his head. "Go ahead."

Senga tightens his grip in Nikaido's hair, but doesn't otherwise move, so Nikaido demonstrates. He steadies himself with both hands on Senga's hips and, taking a deep breath through his nose, slides his mouth as far down Senga's cock as he can. It's more than he's used to and he almost chokes, but he forces himself to relax, confident in his plan when Senga's head thunks back against the wall. He pulls off again.

"Like that," he explains, and waits until Senga lifts his head again. "But you have to watch."

" _Ngh_ ," Senga answers, his fingers flexing against Nikaido's scalp.

Nikaido gets his mouth around Senga again, but just the tip, and doesn't move. He waits until Senga hesitantly flexes his hips, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment and moaning his approval.

Senga pauses and bites his lip. "Nika, are you really sure this is okay?"

"I want to you," Nikaido insists, putting all of his conviction into it. It's not so much that he wants to be used (he doesn't really have any particular desire for that, actually). It's more that he needs to show Senga that Senga _has him_. That Nikaido will do anything for Senga because _Senga is his_. He's worried for a moment that Senga won't go along with it, but then Senga nods.

Senga starts off slow at first, shallow thrusts that barely push him past Nikaido's lips. He seems to grow more confident after a minute or two, settling into a more natural rhythm. Nikaido forces himself to relax, to let Senga push and pull him as he will. He uses his tongue when he can, likes the way Senga groans when he does, and encourages Senga with hands on his ass, no longer bracing himself on his hips. It gets more difficult as Senga speeds up. Nikaido focuses on breathing through his nose and forces down mild panic.

Senga must see something in his eyes, because he slows, worried even through his arousal, but Nikaido doesn't let him pull away, moaning further encouragement.

" _Nika_ ," Senga gasps, and picks up his pace again, looking vaguely apologetic as he pushes in deeper.

Nikaido can tell the moment Senga really gives in. His gaze goes from flicking back and forth between Nikaido's lips and the rest of his face to locking on Nikaido's eyes. He's seeing only Nikaido now, feeling him, watching but not watching. His thrusts get rougher, deeper than Nikaido is used to, but Nikaido swallows around him, keeps breathing as Senga fucks his mouth in earnest. It's difficult to keep his eyes open, but Nikaido refuses to let them stay shut. He forces his blinks back open with effort and keeps looking right back as Senga starts to tremble.

 _Come on_ , he wants to say, but of course he can't, the words coming out only as a groan that Senga echoes, fingers tugging where they're wrapped tight in Nikaido's hair. It hurts a little, but Nikaido doesn't care as long as Senga likes it. His jaw is starting to feel sore, too, but he holds on, staring at Senga with all the heat he can manage. _Mine_ , he says. _All mine. Only mine_.

It's like Senga understands. " _Yeah_ ," he sobs, gasping and shaking, and Nikaido doesn't fight it when Senga yanks him close and shoves in as deep as he can. It's more than Nikaido can take, even though he wants to, and Nikaido chokes, Senga's come spilling down his chin as he coughs. Senga sinks to his knees, whether of his own volition or from orgasm-induced weakness Nikaido isn't sure, but he reaches out to Nikaido immediately, gasping an apology. Nikaido shakes his head, wiping at his chin with his hand.

"It's fine," he says, or tries to say. He's surprised when his voice catches, barely audible.

Senga gathers him into his arms, leaning his head on Nikaido's shoulder. "Fuck, Nika."

"Yeah," Nikaido whispers, giving up on speaking aloud for the moment, and lets Senga hold him. It's exactly what he wanted, after all. Senga clings to Nikaido like he'll die without him. Of course Nikaido would never never want Senga to be _that_ dependent on him (or anyone), but it feels pretty good just the same. He clears his throat. "Love you," he croaks, and Senga laughs.

"Oh, Nika..." He leans back to look Nikaido in the eye. "I'm your Sen," he says, "and I always will be."

Nikaido has recovered his voice well enough by the time they return to the studio. Everyone is done shooting by then, but the murals are still up on the wall and there's one thing Nikaido has to do. He picks up a paintbrush and dips it into a can of pink.

[Nikaido adds his and Senga's initials above the heart drawn on the wall and smirks. "Like this?"](http://enshinge.livejournal.com/464456.html#cutid1)

It's still there when they do their pickup shots after lunch. Nikaido gets an assurance that it'll be printed.

N, S, and a whole bunch of hearts.

...Just the way it should be.


End file.
